Hidden
by Nigelcat1
Summary: To his horror Dumbledore finds out Harry, Petunia and Dudley are missing and have been for years. His name is still listed in the Hogwarts Book of Names and has him alive and living at 4 Privet Drive. A frantic search is started to "rescue the boy" but also to save Dumbledore's reputation and his carefully laid plans.
1. Chapter 1

HIDING

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Fields of River Street

River Street was located in the bad side of town. It wasn't really a bad place to live full of bad people who would murder you as soon as look at you, it was considered bad because the people who lived there were poor. It consisted of cheap houses that had been thrown up after World War II so that people would have a place to live since so many places had been bombed out during the war.

It was a street in a small town bordering the Thames River which would never be visited by tourists unless they were merely driving through or were going somewhere else and got lost. It was a nondescript town located somewhere between Oxford and London. The town had little industry except for a small factory or workshop in driving distance where people made their living. There was a small primary school and a secondary school nearby which saw to the needs of the children of the town although there was a second rate public school twelve miles from the center of the town which employed Mrs. Peony Fields.

Mrs. Fields was one of the more mysterious residents of River Street. Eight years ago she, her son Donnie and her orphaned nephew Gareth moved into No. 42 River Street, the last house on the street. They were a quiet family and it took the nosy parkers of the street nearly a year to find out the "sad story" of the small family. Once the particulars were learned they left the family alone as their newness had worn off and the residents of River Street had their own lives to live, livings to earn and speculation to be done on the new neighbors moving in on River Street or one of the surrounding streets.

Mrs. Fields was – horrors of horrors – divorced. She had reverted back to her maiden name after her divorce, or what she said was her maiden name as Mrs. Coates of the next street over didn't believe it for a minute. Mrs. Coates could always tell when someone was hiding something and she was positive anyone named Peony Fields had made up such a ridiculous name. Mrs. Fields had married young and regretted it almost immediately. Her unnamed husband was a brute and a bully and it was said that he'd beat his wife on a regular basis and had even done so while she was pregnant. He was very controlling and kept her isolated and friendless. Mrs. Stanley of 12 River Street said she could always tell when a woman had been abused by the vacant, fearful look in her eye whenever a man came near her.

Mrs. Fields had an only sibling, a sister who died young. The sister had given birth to Gareth but apparently had been in either an accident which took her life or, it was whispered, _she might have been murdered_. Mrs. Fields was very tight lipped about everything but especially that. Since their parents had died within six months of each other, the sister – who had had the ridiculous name of Hyacinth – had no one left except Peony so the boy was sent to Peony and her brutal husband to live. The husband had only allowed it because they would be able to get money from the Government to take the boy in.

Gareth was just a few months younger than Donnie. However, when both boys were about three the "Brute" had taken to abusing them, especially his nephew. It was then that Peony sought help through some unnamed organization which gave them shelter and help and arranged for Peony to get a divorce. It was also said that the Brute was looking for his wayward wife to "teach her a lesson and get back his son" but to the residents of River Street that was nothing new or scandalous as some of them, their relatives or friends had the same problem.

Mrs. Fields hadn't sought work for the first year on River Street. Apparently she was getting government assistance and private funding but as soon as the boys were old enough to attend nursery school and an after school babysitter was found, Mrs. Fields had gotten a job cleaning an office building. She worked very hard and eventually she got a better job at the Shipley School. After working there for three years she became the supervisor of the kitchen and first assistant to the Housekeeper. For the residents of River Street that was a success story. Mrs. Fields was pleasant to her neighbors but didn't have any real friends, just acquaintances. She did volunteer at the local church but other than that and her "career" the boys were her life.

The boys were good lads. They played nicely with the other children, went to school, participated in sports and while Donnie got decent marks, Gareth was the resident scholar of his year. Because Mrs. Fields worked long hours, the boys had to help. Gareth had learned to cook and bake while still very young and Donnie could do simple cooking in a pinch. The house didn't need much cleaning due to its small size and the house needed only about three hours a week to have it sparkling.

Mrs. Fields had been the envy of her neighbors when she had purchased her own washer. It was very small but did the job and she didn't have to take the washing to the Laundromat like most on her street. The houses were what were known as rows and there was no front lawn only a sidewalk and steps. The back of the house had a small fenced in yard and the washing could be hung out to air dry in good weather but in the winter and when it rained, it was hung on lines in the basement where the washing machine lived.

The Fields lived frugally. Their clothes were few as the boys were at that age where they outgrew things quickly so they just had the basics. The clothes were inexpensive but clean and neat so the Fields always looked nice and respectable when they attended Sunday services. The furniture was used but well cared for. The sitting room had a dining area and then came the kitchen. They had a couch, one good lounge chair and a small table where they kept the telly. There was a tall, cheap bookcase which held the family's books (bought at thrift shops or jumble sales) but contained their treasures. Peony collected cookery books from all over the world and there were paperbacks of the great works of literature (bought used) such as Shakespeare, Dickens, Scott and a few others. The works of Agatha Christie and Conon Doyle filled the shelves as Gareth adored mysterious.

They had a small dining room table with six chairs and a cupboard which held the good dishes. Well actually it held their only dishes and glassware but it was a very good set bought at an estate sale and since it was a setting for 12 if a dish or two broke, it wasn't a tragedy. There was an unmatched dresser which held the table linens (for when the Vicar and his good lady wife came for dinner) and a few other things. The kitchen was very small but so clean you could eat off the floor.

There were three very small bedrooms so each Fields had a private room. It contained a bed, a wardrobe and a dresser and a table or "desk" was in the boys' room. Gareth had a small bookcase to hold his mysteries and science books. A bathroom completed the rooms. The backyard was very small but besides the wash lines, there was room for a few cheap planters where tomato plants thrived in the summer and Gareth grew fresh herbs for cooking. The soil was good for rose bushes or flowers but on occasion Peony would treat them to a cheap bouquet.

The only extras were the computer because Donnie loved his computer games and Gareth loved the new Internet for the knowledge which could be gained. It was kept on a table in the living room and the boys had to share. Donnie couldn't "play" until all of his chores and homework was done so Gareth got it first because he always had most of his homework done before dinner.

If one of the neighbors on River Street was asked to describe the small family (and you hadn't asked the more vicious gossips which every street had), they would tell you that they were quiet, friendly enough, hardworking and perfectly normal – for a divorcee hiding from a brutal husband and having a nephew with a "suspicious history" – and they would be right. The "suspicious history" had been found out about when Gareth had entered primary school and the then school secretary had been a cousin of Mrs. Cooper of 26 River Street.

Although she should have been more discrete, she wasn't, because the news she "accidentally found out about" had been too good to keep to herself. Copies of the boys' birth certificates were enclosed. Donnie's birth certificate had been redacted and his father's name and Donnie's real last name had been blackened out. The excuse given was he and his mother were under government protection. However, Gareth's birth certificate had his mother's full name – Hyacinth Violet Fields – but under the name of his father was written "unknown" which meant that _Mrs. Fields's sister had not been married and Gareth was a bastard_.

The juicy gossip spread like wildfire on River Street and the other streets and roads which made up their little side of town. Naturally Gareth's classmates and some of the older years taunted him with this information hoping to demoralize the boy and his cousin. But both boys were made of sterner stuff and it was pointed out to some of the more vocal critics just how many of them or their relatives had mothers who hadn't married.

Eventually the "truth came out" regarding Gareth's parentage when a very angry but brave Peony, infuriated at what had happened, stood up in front of the church one Sunday and with the Vicar's permission gave "you malicious, vile creatures" a good talking to.

"You nasty excuses for Christians want to hurt a boy – an innocent boy – just because you are nosy parkers, gossipers and miserable 'little people' who like to build yourself up by belittling others. If it causes hurt and pain so much the better. Well I'll tell you about pain – mine and my little sister's."

"My sister and two of her classmates were attacked on their way home from school. They were attacked and repeatedly raped by a gang of thugs. One girl died from shock, the other was never the same and committed suicide a year later. My sister survived but was in a coma for a month. Then she found out she was pregnant. She had Gareth because our family doesn't believe in abortion. Despite the way he was conceived Hyacinth loved him from the moment she first felt him move in her womb. He was the joy of her life."

"My sister was driving to work one day and a drunk driver hit a semi, causing it to jackknife and hit three cars. My sister was killed instantly and Gareth was sent to me as Donnie and I are his only close living relatives. My husband was already abusive to me and when Gareth arrived he started abusing him. That was when I finally found the courage to leave him as I knew that he'd harm the boy just like he was harming me."

"I took Donnie and Gareth and we fled and I filed for divorce. Unfortunately he found us and beat me so bad I nearly died. I was in a coma for nearly a month and the boys were placed in care because he was trying to kill Gareth and then would have started on Donnie. He was sent to jail and we were placed in protective custody. A very distant relative helped us out and with the help of the government we now have a chance at a decent life."

"So to all you so-called 'good Christians' and 'decent people' of this community who get their jollies by trying to hurt innocent children, all I will say now is to look to your own selves. As the Savior said 'Let you who are without sin cast the first stone' and the only 'real sinners' are the thugs who raped my sister and my idiot husband, not me or the boys. On River Street alone it is a known fact that two women are having affairs, one 'husband and wife' aren't married but have children, three relatives are in jail and several other 'scandalous things' are well-known and talked about."

After Mrs. Fields said her peace the Minister continued with the service. Nothing was ever said again about the Fields and the little family continued to hold their heads high, work hard and prosper. The only other gossip concerning the family happened when it was found out that both boys had 'won scholarships' or something to that effect to a posh public school. It was believable in Gareth's case but for Donnie it was whispered that the "very distant relative" probably provided the funds.

But things soon went back to normal on River Street and life went on like it always had and always would.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Where is Harry Potter?

Albus Dumbledore had left Harry Potter with his only living relatives. What he did was totally illegal and unethical but he had his reasons and all of his reasons were always good and for the Greater Good. At least the Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore. He had deemed it necessary to send the boy into a veritable hell on earth to not only make him humble but to be lost, alone, unloved, abused, maltreated and have a feeling of worthlessness and despair. He couldn't be allowed to know that he was even a wizard let alone a wizard and the last of his line and heir to wealth and power. No, all that the orphan child possessed would eventually belong to Albus Dumbledore who would know how to use it all so much better and for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore had plans, plans which must be carried out, hence the boy having to be condemned to the life of pain which Dumbledore had decreed he should have. When the time was right, the boy would willingly sacrifice his life for the Greater Good and then Dumbledore could finally and completely have total control over Magical Britain. Then eventually it would be the world, the world according to Albus Dumbledore a wizard even greater than Merlin.

As usual NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG WITH DUMBLEDORE'S PLANS – NOTHING! However, it did when after nine years of peace and quiet and reports of his plans going accordingly, he found out much to his horror that it was all a sham. For the past seven years Harry Potter had been free, or at least as free as possible where Albus Dumbledore was involved.

Seven years ago, the Squib he had placed near the boy's home of hell had died and no one told Dumbledore. She had her orders to report to him only if something went wrong, such as another Magical tried to contact or find Harry Potter. If everything was going according to plan, she wouldn't have to report anything at all. Since she was a Squib she had basically been cast out of Magical Britain and when she had died her few remaining magical cousins inherited her small estate and sold the kneazles she raised to keep in touch with the world of her ancestors which had been denied to her.

No news was good news in Dumbledore's opinion. He had his monitors and trackers placed on the boy and a "deal" had been made to raise the boy according to Dumbledore's specifications. At first there had been problems as Vernon Dursley, Petunia's sadist husband hadn't wanted to take the boy in until he negotiated a very lucrative payment plan. Once he had a free hand in "teaching the bastard properly" he overdid it – a lot. He had nearly killed the boy twice before Dumbledore put him straight – and increased the monthly payment made in cash to Vernon.

Mrs. Figg hadn't made any negative reports because she had died not because there was nothing worth reporting. Vernon had stopped horribly abusing the small child not because of the raise increase or because he had mellowed but because…well Petunia had left him and taken Dudley and the freak with her.

After she had married Vernon and her parents had died and left her alone, Vernon showed his true colors. When he got angry or depressed he took out his frustrations on those weaker than him. In his opinion since Petunia was his wife she was his property. She had no one except him. He usually just insulted her or verbally abused her but just before Harry had come to live with them, Vernon had started hitting her. He couldn't punish his baby son when he cried or got into mischief because…well babies were so fragile. Therefore if Petunia couldn't control him SHE would suffer. That was why Dudley's every need was immediately fulfilled so that he wouldn't cry or make noise and she wouldn't be beaten.

She knew it was only a matter of time until Vernon would start hurting Dudley…unless he had another outlet for his anger. Petunia also hadn't wanted to take in Harry but her reasons were varied due to the relationship she had had with her sister and because…she was afraid Harry would meet the same end. It was better not to get too attached to the boy so she wanted to send him to an orphanage because Vernon had already started treating him badly and was even encouraging Dudley to hurt his cousin.

It was shortly after the "lesson" the old "King of the Freaks" had given Vernon after he nearly killed Harry the second time. He had arrived just in time to heal the baby's injuries using that ruddy bird of his and its tears. Vernon got a warning but also a raise to sweeten the deal but he still had his need to hurt. He started hitting Petunia and she knew it was the beginning of the end.

Petunia was seriously considering poisoning Vernon's food but with her luck she'd get caught and then her hateful sister-in-law would get custody of Dudley and probably Harry because Petunia would be in jail. She was at her wit's end when a miracle happened.

Another freak had found them and commenced a rescue. She never understood everything, as it was mostly a bunch of mumbo jumbo to her ears. All she cared about was that the three of them were going to be saved not only from Vernon but the King of the Freaks. All she knew is to prevent discovery they would all have to give some of their blood, on a quarterly basis, and by doing this their rescuer could use it to fool some ward thingies which would fool Dumbledamnit and which he used to control and weaken Harry.

She gladly said yes. The second thing was not so pleasant as it necessitated that their standard of living would be greatly reduced. At least they would be free from Vernon and that was all that mattered. Vernon didn't care as long as he still received the £1,500 per month from the old Freak he could live his life as he pleased. He also got to trash Petunia because the official story he put out was that while he was working so very hard to give his wife and son a better life, Petunia had been having an affair. In fact she had run off with the bloke and took the boys with her.

Vernon divorced her and received much sympathy from the neighbors and his co-workers. Of course it helped that this new Freak had done his hocus pocus to "convince" people that poor Vernon had been ill-used and Vernon soon settled into his new life and routine. He decided to remain single for a while. He hired a cleaning woman to clean the house twice a week and do the shopping for him. He bought his own supply of liquor (because he didn't want the woman telling everybody just how much he drank) and although he had some frozen foods and snacks always on hand, he usually ate out at restaurants or had take-away.

He traveled a lot for his job and picked up "company" when he felt the need. For a price he could get any type of "satisfaction" he wanted. He was enjoying his life. He had the £1,500 extra and could spend everything he earned on himself. Having a wife and an heir was so expensive and was over-rated. When he found the "right type of wife" he would marry her and get himself a new heir and not one tainted with freakishness. Until then he was the happy bachelor.

The rescuer, who described himself only as Mr. Sharpblade, took care of everything. He handled Vernon, procured the divorce, procured new documents such as birth certificates, school records for Petunia, a driver's license for her and even a passport – not that was needed. The boys were on her passport and she would always keep it renewed, just in case she'd need one in the foreseeable future but it was always good to have in case a quick getaway

For reasons of safety they were sent to live in a quiet blue-collar neighborhood much like the one that Snape boy had lived in. Fortunately the area was not depressed and jobs were available for those willing to work. They just weren't upper middle class which Petunia had been used to. The area was "poor" but at least it was safe. The neighbors were fairly friendly but not overly so and there were few truly nosy persons (just like Privet Drive) but there always were no matter if you lived in a tent or a palace.

Petunia owned the house free and clear although the neighbors didn't know it and that was another plus. She was given a used car and used but adequate furniture for appearances sake. She got to have some quality time with the boys and by the time they started Nursery she had a reliable babysitter lined up and a decent job to start with. Also unknown to the neighbors she had a bit of a bank account for "emergencies" and money hidden in the house.

The boys were not spoiled nor were they abused. Dudley had a chance to grow up into a far better boy/man than he would have if Vernon was still in the picture. She had had to change their names and they couldn't be obvious like Evans or Dudley and definitely not any form of Harry, like Henry or Harold. She did use her middle name of Peony (which not even Vernon had known because she had always hated it) and she had always liked the name of Donald or Donnie but Vernon had demanded "his son" be named Dudley. Gareth had been her father's dad's middle name. None of them had a middle name because Petunia just couldn't think of one during the short time she had to choose names. They'd survive without one.

Many things had changed that first year of freedom. For a start that nasty lightning bolt scar had been removed by plastic surgery. It couldn't be done by magic for some reason hence the need for Harry to get it removed the old-fashioned way. Then some nasty things had been removed from Harry which Mr. Sharpblade never explained and which Petunia wouldn't have wanted to know about anyway. He said he was much better for it otherwise he would have grown into looking like an exact replica of that $*#$&#*#^&# James Potter.

"The boy's growth was spelled to make him not develop as he should" Mr. Sharpblade told her. "His hair would be messy, his eyesight would be dreadful, he would be shorter than he should and those wards and all of the abuse he was to receive on Dumbledore's order would have severely weakened his magic and his health. Now he has a chance to grow and prosper as a magical child should."

The biggest shock came when Petunia was told that she had been spelled to hate her own nephew and to treat him abominably every time she looked into "Lily's eyes" but due to Vernon's actions she had somehow managed to throw it off and desired to escape. It had probably saved them all.

The other shock was that Dudley had magic. However, apparently Dumbledore didn't want him to have magic to further his jealousy and make him hate Harry. It had been blocked by Dumbledore due to one of the deals he had made with Vernon. Since it had been Dumbledore who had done it, it would take a bit of time for it to be reversed but eventually it was. Petunia didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse but she'd let time and circumstances be the judge of that.

After the first year Petunia started to change both emotionally and physically. Much of her estrangement from her sister had been due to her parents' delight in having a witch in the family. Lily was not only a witch but intelligent and…beautiful. Petunia was intelligent and had her various talents but Lily's magic had eclipsed anything that Petunia achieved. It wasn't fair but it had happened as in her parents' eyes Lily was perfect and could do no wrong.

Petunia became the ugly duckling who would never grow into a swan and she became bitter and resentful. But then most girls in her position might as she was just being human and a teenager. Lily and her parents treated her very badly indeed and had never noticed it. Petunia was just called a jealous, spiteful bitch who needed to change her attitude and go back to loving, adoring and worshiping "Lily the Prefect Princess" as Petunia called her.

But Lily was dead, long before her time while Petunia was alive and had a chance for a new and happy life. Petunia got some therapy, gained a bit of self-respect as well as some much needed weight and had a gradual make-over, which consisted of a bit of cosmetic surgery as well.

She was happier and better looking than she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to date because…well Vernon had put her off men. Her therapist told her there was no hurry and it was better to learn to love herself than to rush off seeking male companionship. "If it happens it happens" was Petunia's new motto. She wouldn't go looking but then again wouldn't say no if someone decent took an interest in her.

The boys knew about magic. When they were considered old enough Mr. Sharpblade paid them a visit and started giving them lessons about the culture and history of Magic. They had books to read and were to make a list of any questions they had and he would answer them. If it was at all possible, they would not attend Hogwarts but another school out of the country. Dumbledore had passed laws preventing anyone born in Britain after January 1979 from attending any school but Hogwarts. He had even been given leave to cast complicated and power magic to that effect. People were fighting it but it didn't look good as Dumbledore was too politically powerful and ruthless.

Mr. Sharpblade explained about the Hogwarts Book of Names but he also said that his employer (the person who really caused Harry, Dudley and Petunia to be rescued) had done a few things which would hopefully prevent Gareth and Donnie's real names from appearing in the book. It was another explanation which was too complicated for them to know about and they were told that the less they knew about certain things the better and it would keep them safe.

Luckily for them it had. The names of Donald and Gareth Fields, cousins were listed in the book as was the name Harry Potter. When the Hogwarts letters were sent Gareth and Harry would receive one.

So they grew up healthy and happy and for the moment safe from Dumbledore's manipulations.

The letters were sent to all potential first years. As expected Harry Potter didn't reply to his letter as per the deal between Vernon and Dumbledore. Vernon received the letter and immediately took an extended vacation from Grunnings. He had been saving up his personal time because he knew that someone would be eventually visiting Privet Drive to rescue the boy and he didn't want to be there to explain things. The neighbors would be questioned and give the old Freak the explanation.

Vernon expected for the £1,500 per month to stop but since it was paid to him in cash and delivered by that freaky bird, there was no proof Vernon had received any money. He spent it as fast as it came in on his secret vices which were untraceable. It was good while it lasted and now that it was probably over, Vernon would simply sell the house on Privet Drive and leave. He might get himself transferred to an overseas branch of Grunnings as there was one in the USA and he had been trying to talk the owners into transferring him. In any event he had made money, got a better life and had an escape route planned. He had won and that was all that matter to him.

Hagrid had been sent to rescue the boy only to find the house empty. His presence had not gone unnoticed by the neighbors as he arrived just as many residents were leaving for work. His massive size and the fact that he had broken down the door and started bellowing like a wounded bull elephant when he couldn't find Harry and caused the police to arrive. Long story short, his subsequent arrest made the noon news.

Dumbledore didn't find out about it until Hagrid didn't return. Amelia Bones knew because she had contacts in the Muggle World as many Muggleborns, not being able to find a decent job had left and gone back to their world. Due to their unique talents the more intelligent and determined found work in the Muggle government, military and police. A magical member of Scotland Yard alerted her and it was she who finally sprung Hagrid from jail. Since he had broken the Secrecy Act he could be arrested but Amelia took pity on him after hearing what he was doing breaking into a Muggle home. Just to be safe he was given a hefty dose of Veritaserum. It was a very informative and interesting interview.

Dumbledore finally found out thanks to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, a faithful minion of Dumbledore, and the Headmaster rushed to do damage control. However, Amelia Bones was a wily old witch and had taken precautions not only making several copies of the interview and arrest but sending them to secure places to reliable people. She and three of her most reliable allies had taken the added precaution of wearing a special amulet which prevented them from being spelled or obliviated. Dumbledore had done such a thing but he didn't know it didn't work and thought he got away with it.

Kingsley also thought the same but a few days after Dumbledore's "visit" Kingsley was called in for a meeting, stunned, dosed with Veritaserum, revealed a lot of interesting things, then obliviated and sent off on his merry little way none the wiser. Amelia was building a case against Dumbledore which she probably would never be able to put into action but at least she and others had some proof. She also found out exactly which Aurors were loyal to the Ministry, their profession and her and who held a stronger allegiance to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was panicking. He had personally interviewed the neighbors and it was only then he found out about Arabella Figgs' death. However, the most important fact was that Harry Potter was missing and had been for several years and Dumbledore had only one month to find him, reprogram him and make some quick adjustments to his plans.

This was easier said than done. All Order of the Phoenix members were called back into service and ALL the teaching staff were drafted into searching. Well not all as Quirrell, who Dumbledore knew was hosting Voldemort on the back of his head, couldn't search nor could he be allowed to meet and greet the new Muggleborns. That would be the equivalent of letting a fox into a henhouse to collect eggs for breakfast. Instead he was given paperwork to do.

Only McGonagall was allowed to do her work. She did most of the "boring" work for Dumbledore as well as that of her work as Deputy Head, Head of House of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher. She was overworked and kept that way for Dumbledore's own reasons. She had to do her assigned work otherwise the school couldn't open and/or function in the first critical weeks.

One of her more important duties was meeting the new Muggleborns and "convincing" them and their parents to come to Hogwarts. She would also do a quick evaluation and determine which ones should be encouraged to demand to be sorted into Gryffindor. Those she would personally take shopping to indoctrinate them and the others would be given over to Sprout or Flitwick to take shopping. Snape was never considered as none of the Muggleborns would ever be sorted into his house (or at least survive past a week).

However, due to the current circumstance, she would not only be doing the meet and greet but taking everyone shopping. She also had orders to check for glamours and for other signs of Harry Potter. This year there were eleven Muggleborns. Three were able to pay full tuition and their books and supplies, two pay half tuition and books and supplies but the rest would have to have their tuition paid out of one of the special funds. The other six would be "convinced" to find the money to pay for the books and supplies. That was the way things were done at Hogwarts.

There were only four children with academic promise: Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Faye Dunbar and Gareth Fields. The rest were average or just slightly above. After assessing the personalities of the eleven, Faye Dunbar and maybe Dean Thomas might be Gryffindor material. However Hermione Granger was a definite Ravenclaw but McGonagall thought that with proper persuasion she could be "convinced" to ask for Gryffindor.

She was ambitious enough for Slytherin but being a Muggleborn she wouldn't survive. She was as hardworking as a Puff but her loyalty was in question because of her ambition and need to excel in all things. She was a Ravenclaw due to her love of learning, her intelligence and her competitive nature BUT she could be talked out of going to that House because of the competitive nature of all Ravenclaws. In Ravenclaw she wouldn't be outstanding and as a Muggleborn she would be on the bottom of the social structure and that made her perfect for recruitment into Gryffindor.

Granger knew she was intelligent and tended to lord it over her peers. She was socially awkward and Albus liked that in a Gryffindor. She never had friends due to her bossy and bullying nature. She would never admit it to herself but like so many bullies she made herself feel better by belittling others and making them feel inferior, such as inferring they were stupid but if they were nice to her she would help them. Those were Gryffindor traits.

She was also opinionated, a bit of a bigot concerning her beliefs (which were, of course, the correct ones and if you disagreed with her you were the one who was wrong) and liked to be flattered as she was one of the _**biggest egotists McGonagall had seen since**_ …well…let's just say McGonagall recognized the signs and personal characteristics of…certain people. She was controlling by nature BUT _**if handled properly**_ she would be very useful to Albus.

Albus agreed with her report and told her to work on the girl and "convince" her of the wisdom of being a big fish in the little pond of Gryffindor instead of a little, insignificant fish in Ravenclaw. Albus couldn't influence the Sorting Hat (and oh how he tried over the years) because of the Hat's creation. He had tried so many dirty tricks over the years and one had nearly gotten him thrown out by Lady Hogwarts herself. But it had been worth it because the sorting of 1971 had been so very important to his plans for the Greater Good.

The only way the Hat would or could change a person's proper sorting was if the child pleaded with the Hat to put him or her into a certain House. For example, a child was a definite Hufflepuff but if he/she didn't get into Gryffindor the "House of His Ancestors" he/she would be a disgrace and possibly disowned. The Hat didn't like to do it…but…he also knew that if the child didn't please his/her parents' true disaster could occur. Harry Potter was to have been "convinced" through careful persuasion that he HAD TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR OR ELSE. Dumbledore needed him there for his plans and he would see to it that was where the boy would go.

Since she was under duress and time limits McGonagall was forced to take several students at the same time. She usually took them one at a time especially if she had convincing to do. It was very important that the parents didn't come but in cases like Granger, Finch-Fletchley and Dunbar, she had to do them separately and do it at their convenience because those parents were all professionals and important in their world. She had no alternative but to accommodate them.

She divided the other eight children into a group of four but at least they didn't bring their pesky parents with them as they were from working and middle class families. She never answered questions if she could avoid it and she hurried them along…or at least the ones who would be hurried. Gareth Fields had to be a Ravenclaw as he was just too curious for her tastes and was going to be buying extra books with his money, ask his nosy (but good questions) and…just make a pest of himself which he did. If he wasn't a Muggleborn she could see him going to Slytherin just like…someone else had done when she was a student. But he'd be killed within the week – and it would serve him right.

When all of the introductions were completed she had to make a report to Albus. He was not happy. He couldn't find Harry Potter and there were no Muggleborns who came close to his description nor were there any Muggleborns wearing glamours or who had any type of Magic cast on them.

"Then Harry must be very well hidden, such as under a Fidelius that I can't find him. Either that or he is hiding among the Half-bloods or Purebloods. I'll have a few paternity potions brewed as well as checking for glamours – on the sly, when all of the first years are tucked away safely in their beds."

"What will you tell everybody who is expecting Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts this year?"

"It depends on what I find. Until I check all the first years I will simply say that he has been delayed because of a plot I just recently discovered to kill him once he has left the safety of the place I have been hiding him. They'll believe me. If I find him here, it will be announced that it was all a part of my plan for his safety. If not then…well I will just keep him hidden until _it is safe for him to come to Hogwarts._ "

"Will people believe it?"

Albus suddenly lost the twinkle in his eyes and his demeanor changed swiftly as he said "People will believe what I tell them to believe." Seeing the look of fear in her eyes (which he always enjoyed seeing) he added "However, I am confident that he will be found and soon as…he can't escape me anymore than Tom could."

With that said she was dismissed.

Albus Dumbledore meant every word. He would find the boy and destroy whoever had dared to attempt to save him from Dumbledore and the destiny which Dumbledore had planned for the boy. . .DUMBLEDORE – .

Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross Station. All of the new students were excited but most especially the Muggleborns as outside of meeting with McGonagall and their shopping trip to Diagon Alley, this was their third glimpse of their new world. They really were a wizard or a witch and were going off to the most marvelous school in the world to learn their craft. They couldn't wait but most especially Hermione Granger.

She had arrived early and found a train compartment up front. Then she had her first experience with prejudice in this world. Some upper years entered the compartment, noticed she was a firstie and kicked her out. But from what she knew about public schools that was possibly a normal thing to happen to a first year. She found another compartment with people close to her age already there but once she introduced herself and mentioned she was a Muggleborn, she was chased away. This kept happening until she finally found a compartment in the back of the train where a sympathetic (fifth year Muggleborn) advised her to go.

She was let in the compartment where three boys were already sitting. The first was a shy, slightly chubby boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom but that was as far as he got before Hermione turned her attention to the other boys. Before they could introduce themselves the door opened and a petite girl with curly blond hair and a sweet face asked if she could sit with them. Hermione immediately said that yes, she supposed she could since there was room and the two unidentified boys exchanged knowing glances.

The very friendly girl was Sally-Anne Perks who after saying where she was from and that she was a Muggleborn was interrupted by Hermione who announced the two other boys should introduce themselves since Sally had so rudely interrupted them.

"It's Sally-Anne" said the girl her feelings hurt.

"I'm Gareth Fields and this is my cousin Donald or Donnie. We are also Muggleborns or at least that was what Professor McGonagall told us we are."

"Well Professor McGonagall knows what she is talking about doesn't she?" came a snooty reply. Then Hermione introduced herself and before anyone could say "nice to meet you" she began giving them her full history. She left nothing out adding not only her name, place of birth, how excited she was when Professor McGonagall came to call but cited all of the extra books she bought, read and that she had memorized all of the first year textbooks. Her favorite new book was _Hogwarts, A History_ , and she began listing some of her favorite parts.

The train had left the station but apparently she hadn't noticed otherwise she probably would have made a comment on it. But she was too busy talking about herself, her likes and dislikes and what she intended to do that the only thing that caused her to pause was the sudden opening of the door. A red-headed boy with a smudge on his nose hadn't bothered knocking, he just threw open the door and looked at each person in the compartment before asking "Have any of you seen Harry Potter? I'm his best mate and I can't find him."

"Gareth and Donnie said no but poor Sally-Anne foolishly asked "Who is Harry Potter – what does he look like and…."

"What do you mean who's Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted. "How could you not know who Harry Potter is?"

"Well I don't. I am a Muggleborn so…."

"Oh well I understand now" Hermione sneered. "You haven't bothered to learn anything about this new and wonderful world have you? I wager you didn't bother looking at your books or bought anything you didn't have to – did you?" she asked accusingly.

No one noticed the rude boy slamming the door shut and walking off. Well Gareth and Donnie did but Hermione was too busy picking on Sally-Anne. Poor Sally-Anne just wanted to defend herself.

"I have too looked over my books and read some of the chapters of each. I just didn't memorize them. Besides, I couldn't buy extra books as Mum barely scraped up the money for my books, supplies and new magical wardrobe. She had to borrow from her Mum so that I could…."

"Ah, I see it now," Hermione smugly retorted. "You are one of those students dependent on the charity fund" she said as if that explained everything. It was also said in a condescending attitude but Hermione didn't care as it gave her an opportunity to teach the poor, charity case girl one of the most important things she ought to know before reaching Hogwarts as well as driving home her obvious superiority to those present in the compartment.

She began to rattle on about Harry Potter and all of the books she had read on him adding that she felt almost like she had known him for years. Then she started talking politics or rather her opinion of how politics worked in the Magical World and that segued into a glowing lecture about Albus Dumbledore her new hero.

Sally-Anne was trapped like a deer in front of headlights while the three boys just exchanged glances and tried to rescue Sally-Anne. They failed as every time they tried to interrupt and have their share of the conversation or at least change the subject, Hermione wouldn't let them and just started talking louder. She was in no mood to let anyone else have the floor while she wanted it. Unfortunately for them, she always wanted the floor and was oblivious to the wants and needs (or other information) of her new "friends."

A bit of possible rescue came when the trolley witch opened the door and asked if they wanted something off the trolley. All three boys jumped up eager to make a purchase or at least change the subject. Gareth asked if the girls wanted something only to have Hermione start a lecture on the evils of sugar and that they shouldn't buy anything. They ignored her while the trolley witch gave her a nasty look.

The boys bought some extras. Neville made suggestions as to what the boys might like to try and they brought their purchases and offered to share with the girls. Sally-Anne eagerly took a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog but Hermione refused and continued her lecture on the evils of eating something that tasted good.

The four tried their best to ignore her and she talked while they happily ate. Then she crossed a line, at least in Donnie's book, by committing a faux pas which he could not forgive. Since she was being ignored she took steps to get back their attention. She snatched a pumpkin pasty out of Donnie's hand as it made its way towards his mouth. She had unknowingly declared war.

Donnie snatched it back and yelled at her "Oi, shove off Granger. In fact why don't you leave - leave us in peace. You've done nothing but talk and talk and talk some more at us and you've talked down to us, made fun of Sally-Anne for her Mum not having as much money as your parents and implied she's dumb just because she hasn't memorized the textbooks. Nobody in their right mind does that" he spat out "unless they have some serious psych issues."

"HOW DARE YOU" Hermione shouted out. "I have never in my life met someone so rude as…."

"Then may I introduce you to Hermione Granger" Gareth said. He made a few hand motions indicating that he was introducing Hermione Granger to Hermione Granger but the girl was having none of it.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO ARE RUDE. YOU LOT ARE NOTHING BUT LOW-CLASS…CHARITY CASES. I BET ALL YOUR MUMS WERE NEVER MARRIED – WERE THEY?"

"How much did your maternal grandparents have to pay your Dad to marry your Mum" Gareth shot back without missing a beat. "If she was anything like you it was probably plenty."

The shock at hearing that shut Hermione just long enough for the compartment door to once again slide open and in stepped a poncy-looking boy wearing expensive robes. He had slick backed platinum hair and a look on his supposed aristocratic features that screamed out spoiled, whiny, snob who really needs a good punch in the face and a few other places. The door had been opened by one of his companions, both large, brutish-looking boys who reeked of stupidity and body guards. Donnie took one look at the boy and mouthed out "Dame Edna" to Gareth who had to stop himself from laughing.

"They're saying Harry Potter is on the train. Any of you lot see him?"

"Nope" Gareth said "Why don't you go find his _so-called best mate_ , some rude, strange red haired bloke with a smudge on his nose and wrinkled, second hand robes. He's looking for him also. He was here earlier and the 'best mate' bit was probably just wishful thinking on his part." As an afterthought he added "And while you're at it would you please take this other rude individual with you. This is Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and if she is an example of the usual Muggleborns, no wonder that Dark Lord fellow started a rebellion."

Hermione began squawking her displeasure and didn't see Gareth giving a wink to Neville and Sally-Anne alerting them to what he was really doing. Fortunately they got the joke before Gareth's next pronouncement.

Hermione started out by saying that You-Know-Who had been the most evil person next to Grindelwald in the history of the world and deserved to die. He was also currently in hell burning forever and ever like all such evil, filth should. That rattled Draco but before he could retort or even attempt to cast a curse Gareth struck again.

"Ah, but Donnie and I overheard a conversation while we were shopping at Flourishes & Blotts between two wizards that the Dark Lord was coming back and when he did…well the likes of you would be getting what you really deserved this time." Draco was impressed upon hearing this.

"HOW DARE YOU" she screamed out. "You two are Muggleborns and would suffer the same fate but the EVIL CREATURE IS DEAD AND STAYING THAT WAY AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WOULD NEVER LET HIM COME BACK AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD SINCE MERLIN AND WE OWE HIM SO…."

"He is too coming back" one of the bodyguards shouted back. "Isn't he Draco?"

"Of course" came the reply "and when he does well…you will get yours."

"Hmmmfff. Professor McGonagall has assured me that the creature is dead and _**nobody comes**_ _ **back from the dead.**_ Only people stupid enough to say or think otherwise are filthy, evil Death Eaters who are soon going to join 'IT' in hell because Professor Dumbledore is working tirelessly to make it so…."

"Gee I thought they were called Christians" Donnie 'innocently' stated. "Christians believed that Jesus, _**OUR**_ LORD AND SAVIOR resurrected to save us all and…."

 _ **"SHUT UP"**_ Hermione screamed out not only angry for being interrupted, challenged but mostly forgetting about Jesus and the religion she had been raised in.

"NO GRANGER YOU SHUT UP. YOU ARE A RIDICULOUS BORE AND ARE RUINING OUR FIRST TRIP TO HOGWARTS WITH YOUR POMPOSITY, BIGOTRY AND…." Gareth said before the screaming match started in earnest.

Draco did nothing as he was thoroughly enjoying it all. The Mudblood girl was indeed an example of what the Dark Lord had fought against and she had just revealed herself to already be a hopeless, blind follower of the old $*#$& *^ &^ . He'd bet the gold in his money bag she'd be a Gryffindor. However, much like Hermione Granger he didn't like it when he wasn't the center of attention so decided to have some fun.

"So all of you are Mud…Muggleborns?" he asked just as he noticed Neville. "Well Squib boy here isn't" he smirked "but you lot are?"

"Yes they are" Hermione snapped back proudly. "However, although I am a Muggleborn at least I am extremely intelligent, well-read, from a respectable family and…."

"There is no such thing as a respectable Mudblood family" Draco spat out.

Highly insulted Hermione fought back at a very high volume but Draco was not going to be yelled at by a Mudblood. They were making so much noise that the Head Boy was called and he broke up the fight.

Draco and his goons left and Hermione went into full bitching mode. If the others thought she had come up for air and talked non-stop before, they were in for it now because after complaining about Draco, Hermione turned her wrath onto her fellows.

She succeeded only in making the rest of the trip very uncomfortable for the others. They all sincerely hoped she would end up in Gryffindor because they promised themselves they'd sooner go to Slytherin than anywhere Hermione Granger ended up.


	2. Chapter 2

HIDING

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Fields of River Street

River Street was located in the bad side of town. It wasn't really a bad place to live full of bad people who would murder you as soon as look at you, it was considered bad because the people who lived there were poor. It consisted of cheap houses that had been thrown up after World War II so that people would have a place to live since so many places had been bombed out during the war.

It was a street in a small town bordering the Thames River which would never be visited by tourists unless they were merely driving through or were going somewhere else and got lost. It was a nondescript town located somewhere between Oxford and London. The town had little industry except for a small factory or workshop in driving distance where people made their living. There was a small primary school and a secondary school nearby which saw to the needs of the children of the town although there was a second rate public school twelve miles from the center of the town which employed Mrs. Peony Fields.

Mrs. Fields was one of the more mysterious residents of River Street. Eight years ago she, her son Donnie and her orphaned nephew Gareth moved into No. 42 River Street, the last house on the street. They were a quiet family and it took the nosy parkers of the street nearly a year to find out the "sad story" of the small family. Once the particulars were learned they left the family alone as their newness had worn off and the residents of River Street had their own lives to live, livings to earn and speculation to be done on the new neighbors moving in on River Street or one of the surrounding streets.

Mrs. Fields was – horrors of horrors – divorced. She had reverted back to her maiden name after her divorce, or what she said was her maiden name as Mrs. Coates of the next street over didn't believe it for a minute. Mrs. Coates could always tell when someone was hiding something and she was positive anyone named Peony Fields had made up such a ridiculous name. Mrs. Fields had married young and regretted it almost immediately. Her unnamed husband was a brute and a bully and it was said that he'd beat his wife on a regular basis and had even done so while she was pregnant. He was very controlling and kept her isolated and friendless. Mrs. Stanley of 12 River Street said she could always tell when a woman had been abused by the vacant, fearful look in her eye whenever a man came near her.

Mrs. Fields had an only sibling, a sister who died young. The sister had given birth to Gareth but apparently had been in either an accident which took her life or, it was whispered, _she might have been murdered_. Mrs. Fields was very tight lipped about everything but especially that. Since their parents had died within six months of each other, the sister – who had had the ridiculous name of Hyacinth – had no one left except Peony so the boy was sent to Peony and her brutal husband to live. The husband had only allowed it because they would be able to get money from the Government to take the boy in.

Gareth was just a few months younger than Donnie. However, when both boys were about three the "Brute" had taken to abusing them, especially his nephew. It was then that Peony sought help through some unnamed organization which gave them shelter and help and arranged for Peony to get a divorce. It was also said that the Brute was looking for his wayward wife to "teach her a lesson and get back his son" but to the residents of River Street that was nothing new or scandalous as some of them, their relatives or friends had the same problem.

Mrs. Fields hadn't sought work for the first year on River Street. Apparently she was getting government assistance and private funding but as soon as the boys were old enough to attend nursery school and an after school babysitter was found, Mrs. Fields had gotten a job cleaning an office building. She worked very hard and eventually she got a better job at the Shipley School. After working there for three years she became the supervisor of the kitchen and first assistant to the Housekeeper. For the residents of River Street that was a success story. Mrs. Fields was pleasant to her neighbors but didn't have any real friends, just acquaintances. She did volunteer at the local church but other than that and her "career" the boys were her life.

The boys were good lads. They played nicely with the other children, went to school, participated in sports and while Donnie got decent marks, Gareth was the resident scholar of his year. Because Mrs. Fields worked long hours, the boys had to help. Gareth had learned to cook and bake while still very young and Donnie could do simple cooking in a pinch. The house didn't need much cleaning due to its small size and the house needed only about three hours a week to have it sparkling.

Mrs. Fields had been the envy of her neighbors when she had purchased her own washer. It was very small but did the job and she didn't have to take the washing to the Laundromat like most on her street. The houses were what were known as rows and there was no front lawn only a sidewalk and steps. The back of the house had a small fenced in yard and the washing could be hung out to air dry in good weather but in the winter and when it rained, it was hung on lines in the basement where the washing machine lived.

The Fields lived frugally. Their clothes were few as the boys were at that age where they outgrew things quickly so they just had the basics. The clothes were inexpensive but clean and neat so the Fields always looked nice and respectable when they attended Sunday services. The furniture was used but well cared for. The sitting room had a dining area and then came the kitchen. They had a couch, one good lounge chair and a small table where they kept the telly. There was a tall, cheap bookcase which held the family's books (bought at thrift shops or jumble sales) but contained their treasures. Peony collected cookery books from all over the world and there were paperbacks of the great works of literature (bought used) such as Shakespeare, Dickens, Scott and a few others. The works of Agatha Christie and Conon Doyle filled the shelves as Gareth adored mysterious.

They had a small dining room table with six chairs and a cupboard which held the good dishes. Well actually it held their only dishes and glassware but it was a very good set bought at an estate sale and since it was a setting for 12 if a dish or two broke, it wasn't a tragedy. There was an unmatched dresser which held the table linens (for when the Vicar and his good lady wife came for dinner) and a few other things. The kitchen was very small but so clean you could eat off the floor.

There were three very small bedrooms so each Fields had a private room. It contained a bed, a wardrobe and a dresser and a table or "desk" was in the boys' room. Gareth had a small bookcase to hold his mysteries and science books. A bathroom completed the rooms. The backyard was very small but besides the wash lines, there was room for a few cheap planters where tomato plants thrived in the summer and Gareth grew fresh herbs for cooking. The soil was good for rose bushes or flowers but on occasion Peony would treat them to a cheap bouquet.

The only extras were the computer because Donnie loved his computer games and Gareth loved the new Internet for the knowledge which could be gained. It was kept on a table in the living room and the boys had to share. Donnie couldn't "play" until all of his chores and homework was done so Gareth got it first because he always had most of his homework done before dinner.

If one of the neighbors on River Street was asked to describe the small family (and you hadn't asked the more vicious gossips which every street had), they would tell you that they were quiet, friendly enough, hardworking and perfectly normal – for a divorcee hiding from a brutal husband and having a nephew with a "suspicious history" – and they would be right. The "suspicious history" had been found out about when Gareth had entered primary school and the then school secretary had been a cousin of Mrs. Cooper of 26 River Street.

Although she should have been more discrete, she wasn't, because the news she "accidentally found out about" had been too good to keep to herself. Copies of the boys' birth certificates were enclosed. Donnie's birth certificate had been redacted and his father's name and Donnie's real last name had been blackened out. The excuse given was he and his mother were under government protection. However, Gareth's birth certificate had his mother's full name – Hyacinth Violet Fields – but under the name of his father was written "unknown" which meant that _Mrs. Fields's sister had not been married and Gareth was a bastard_.

The juicy gossip spread like wildfire on River Street and the other streets and roads which made up their little side of town. Naturally Gareth's classmates and some of the older years taunted him with this information hoping to demoralize the boy and his cousin. But both boys were made of sterner stuff and it was pointed out to some of the more vocal critics just how many of them or their relatives had mothers who hadn't married.

Eventually the "truth came out" regarding Gareth's parentage when a very angry but brave Peony, infuriated at what had happened, stood up in front of the church one Sunday and with the Vicar's permission gave "you malicious, vile creatures" a good talking to.

"You nasty excuses for Christians want to hurt a boy – an innocent boy – just because you are nosy parkers, gossipers and miserable 'little people' who like to build yourself up by belittling others. If it causes hurt and pain so much the better. Well I'll tell you about pain – mine and my little sister's."

"My sister and two of her classmates were attacked on their way home from school. They were attacked and repeatedly raped by a gang of thugs. One girl died from shock, the other was never the same and committed suicide a year later. My sister survived but was in a coma for a month. Then she found out she was pregnant. She had Gareth because our family doesn't believe in abortion. Despite the way he was conceived Hyacinth loved him from the moment she first felt him move in her womb. He was the joy of her life."

"My sister was driving to work one day and a drunk driver hit a semi, causing it to jackknife and hit three cars. My sister was killed instantly and Gareth was sent to me as Donnie and I are his only close living relatives. My husband was already abusive to me and when Gareth arrived he started abusing him. That was when I finally found the courage to leave him as I knew that he'd harm the boy just like he was harming me."

"I took Donnie and Gareth and we fled and I filed for divorce. Unfortunately he found us and beat me so bad I nearly died. I was in a coma for nearly a month and the boys were placed in care because he was trying to kill Gareth and then would have started on Donnie. He was sent to jail and we were placed in protective custody. A very distant relative helped us out and with the help of the government we now have a chance at a decent life."

"So to all you so-called 'good Christians' and 'decent people' of this community who get their jollies by trying to hurt innocent children, all I will say now is to look to your own selves. As the Savior said 'Let you who are without sin cast the first stone' and the only 'real sinners' are the thugs who raped my sister and my idiot husband, not me or the boys. On River Street alone it is a known fact that two women are having affairs, one 'husband and wife' aren't married but have children, three relatives are in jail and several other 'scandalous things' are well-known and talked about."

After Mrs. Fields said her peace the Minister continued with the service. Nothing was ever said again about the Fields and the little family continued to hold their heads high, work hard and prosper. The only other gossip concerning the family happened when it was found out that both boys had 'won scholarships' or something to that effect to a posh public school. It was believable in Gareth's case but for Donnie it was whispered that the "very distant relative" probably provided the funds.

But things soon went back to normal on River Street and life went on like it always had and always would.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Where is Harry Potter?

Albus Dumbledore had left Harry Potter with his only living relatives. What he did was totally illegal and unethical but he had his reasons and all of his reasons were always good and for the Greater Good. At least the Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore. He had deemed it necessary to send the boy into a veritable hell on earth to not only make him humble but to be lost, alone, unloved, abused, maltreated and have a feeling of worthlessness and despair. He couldn't be allowed to know that he was even a wizard let alone a wizard and the last of his line and heir to wealth and power. No, all that the orphan child possessed would eventually belong to Albus Dumbledore who would know how to use it all so much better and for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore had plans, plans which must be carried out, hence the boy having to be condemned to the life of pain which Dumbledore had decreed he should have. When the time was right, the boy would willingly sacrifice his life for the Greater Good and then Dumbledore could finally and completely have total control over Magical Britain. Then eventually it would be the world, the world according to Albus Dumbledore a wizard even greater than Merlin.

As usual NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG WITH DUMBLEDORE'S PLANS – NOTHING! However, it did when after nine years of peace and quiet and reports of his plans going accordingly, he found out much to his horror that it was all a sham. For the past seven years Harry Potter had been free, or at least as free as possible where Albus Dumbledore was involved.

Seven years ago, the Squib he had placed near the boy's home of hell had died and no one told Dumbledore. She had her orders to report to him only if something went wrong, such as another Magical tried to contact or find Harry Potter. If everything was going according to plan, she wouldn't have to report anything at all. Since she was a Squib she had basically been cast out of Magical Britain and when she had died her few remaining magical cousins inherited her small estate and sold the kneazles she raised to keep in touch with the world of her ancestors which had been denied to her.

No news was good news in Dumbledore's opinion. He had his monitors and trackers placed on the boy and a "deal" had been made to raise the boy according to Dumbledore's specifications. At first there had been problems as Vernon Dursley, Petunia's sadist husband hadn't wanted to take the boy in until he negotiated a very lucrative payment plan. Once he had a free hand in "teaching the bastard properly" he overdid it – a lot. He had nearly killed the boy twice before Dumbledore put him straight – and increased the monthly payment made in cash to Vernon.

Mrs. Figg hadn't made any negative reports because she had died not because there was nothing worth reporting. Vernon had stopped horribly abusing the small child not because of the raise increase or because he had mellowed but because…well Petunia had left him and taken Dudley and the freak with her.

After she had married Vernon and her parents had died and left her alone, Vernon showed his true colors. When he got angry or depressed he took out his frustrations on those weaker than him. In his opinion since Petunia was his wife she was his property. She had no one except him. He usually just insulted her or verbally abused her but just before Harry had come to live with them, Vernon had started hitting her. He couldn't punish his baby son when he cried or got into mischief because…well babies were so fragile. Therefore if Petunia couldn't control him SHE would suffer. That was why Dudley's every need was immediately fulfilled so that he wouldn't cry or make noise and she wouldn't be beaten.

She knew it was only a matter of time until Vernon would start hurting Dudley…unless he had another outlet for his anger. Petunia also hadn't wanted to take in Harry but her reasons were varied due to the relationship she had had with her sister and because…she was afraid Harry would meet the same end. It was better not to get too attached to the boy so she wanted to send him to an orphanage because Vernon had already started treating him badly and was even encouraging Dudley to hurt his cousin.

It was shortly after the "lesson" the old "King of the Freaks" had given Vernon after he nearly killed Harry the second time. He had arrived just in time to heal the baby's injuries using that ruddy bird of his and its tears. Vernon got a warning but also a raise to sweeten the deal but he still had his need to hurt. He started hitting Petunia and she knew it was the beginning of the end.

Petunia was seriously considering poisoning Vernon's food but with her luck she'd get caught and then her hateful sister-in-law would get custody of Dudley and probably Harry because Petunia would be in jail. She was at her wit's end when a miracle happened.

Another freak had found them and commenced a rescue. She never understood everything, as it was mostly a bunch of mumbo jumbo to her ears. All she cared about was that the three of them were going to be saved not only from Vernon but the King of the Freaks. All she knew is to prevent discovery they would all have to give some of their blood, on a quarterly basis, and by doing this their rescuer could use it to fool some ward thingies which would fool Dumbledamnit and which he used to control and weaken Harry.

She gladly said yes. The second thing was not so pleasant as it necessitated that their standard of living would be greatly reduced. At least they would be free from Vernon and that was all that mattered. Vernon didn't care as long as he still received the £1,500 per month from the old Freak he could live his life as he pleased. He also got to trash Petunia because the official story he put out was that while he was working so very hard to give his wife and son a better life, Petunia had been having an affair. In fact she had run off with the bloke and took the boys with her.

Vernon divorced her and received much sympathy from the neighbors and his co-workers. Of course it helped that this new Freak had done his hocus pocus to "convince" people that poor Vernon had been ill-used and Vernon soon settled into his new life and routine. He decided to remain single for a while. He hired a cleaning woman to clean the house twice a week and do the shopping for him. He bought his own supply of liquor (because he didn't want the woman telling everybody just how much he drank) and although he had some frozen foods and snacks always on hand, he usually ate out at restaurants or had take-away.

He traveled a lot for his job and picked up "company" when he felt the need. For a price he could get any type of "satisfaction" he wanted. He was enjoying his life. He had the £1,500 extra and could spend everything he earned on himself. Having a wife and an heir was so expensive and was over-rated. When he found the "right type of wife" he would marry her and get himself a new heir and not one tainted with freakishness. Until then he was the happy bachelor.

The rescuer, who described himself only as Mr. Sharpblade, took care of everything. He handled Vernon, procured the divorce, procured new documents such as birth certificates, school records for Petunia, a driver's license for her and even a passport – not that was needed. The boys were on her passport and she would always keep it renewed, just in case she'd need one in the foreseeable future but it was always good to have in case a quick getaway

For reasons of safety they were sent to live in a quiet blue-collar neighborhood much like the one that Snape boy had lived in. Fortunately the area was not depressed and jobs were available for those willing to work. They just weren't upper middle class which Petunia had been used to. The area was "poor" but at least it was safe. The neighbors were fairly friendly but not overly so and there were few truly nosy persons (just like Privet Drive) but there always were no matter if you lived in a tent or a palace.

Petunia owned the house free and clear although the neighbors didn't know it and that was another plus. She was given a used car and used but adequate furniture for appearances sake. She got to have some quality time with the boys and by the time they started Nursery she had a reliable babysitter lined up and a decent job to start with. Also unknown to the neighbors she had a bit of a bank account for "emergencies" and money hidden in the house.

The boys were not spoiled nor were they abused. Dudley had a chance to grow up into a far better boy/man than he would have if Vernon was still in the picture. She had had to change their names and they couldn't be obvious like Evans or Dudley and definitely not any form of Harry, like Henry or Harold. She did use her middle name of Peony (which not even Vernon had known because she had always hated it) and she had always liked the name of Donald or Donnie but Vernon had demanded "his son" be named Dudley. Gareth had been her father's dad's middle name. None of them had a middle name because Petunia just couldn't think of one during the short time she had to choose names. They'd survive without one.

Many things had changed that first year of freedom. For a start that nasty lightning bolt scar had been removed by plastic surgery. It couldn't be done by magic for some reason hence the need for Harry to get it removed the old-fashioned way. Then some nasty things had been removed from Harry which Mr. Sharpblade never explained and which Petunia wouldn't have wanted to know about anyway. He said he was much better for it otherwise he would have grown into looking like an exact replica of that $*#$&#*#^&# James Potter.

"The boy's growth was spelled to make him not develop as he should" Mr. Sharpblade told her. "His hair would be messy, his eyesight would be dreadful, he would be shorter than he should and those wards and all of the abuse he was to receive on Dumbledore's order would have severely weakened his magic and his health. Now he has a chance to grow and prosper as a magical child should."

The biggest shock came when Petunia was told that she had been spelled to hate her own nephew and to treat him abominably every time she looked into "Lily's eyes" but due to Vernon's actions she had somehow managed to throw it off and desired to escape. It had probably saved them all.

The other shock was that Dudley had magic. However, apparently Dumbledore didn't want him to have magic to further his jealousy and make him hate Harry. It had been blocked by Dumbledore due to one of the deals he had made with Vernon. Since it had been Dumbledore who had done it, it would take a bit of time for it to be reversed but eventually it was. Petunia didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse but she'd let time and circumstances be the judge of that.

After the first year Petunia started to change both emotionally and physically. Much of her estrangement from her sister had been due to her parents' delight in having a witch in the family. Lily was not only a witch but intelligent and…beautiful. Petunia was intelligent and had her various talents but Lily's magic had eclipsed anything that Petunia achieved. It wasn't fair but it had happened as in her parents' eyes Lily was perfect and could do no wrong.

Petunia became the ugly duckling who would never grow into a swan and she became bitter and resentful. But then most girls in her position might as she was just being human and a teenager. Lily and her parents treated her very badly indeed and had never noticed it. Petunia was just called a jealous, spiteful bitch who needed to change her attitude and go back to loving, adoring and worshiping "Lily the Prefect Princess" as Petunia called her.

But Lily was dead, long before her time while Petunia was alive and had a chance for a new and happy life. Petunia got some therapy, gained a bit of self-respect as well as some much needed weight and had a gradual make-over, which consisted of a bit of cosmetic surgery as well.

She was happier and better looking than she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to date because…well Vernon had put her off men. Her therapist told her there was no hurry and it was better to learn to love herself than to rush off seeking male companionship. "If it happens it happens" was Petunia's new motto. She wouldn't go looking but then again wouldn't say no if someone decent took an interest in her.

The boys knew about magic. When they were considered old enough Mr. Sharpblade paid them a visit and started giving them lessons about the culture and history of Magic. They had books to read and were to make a list of any questions they had and he would answer them. If it was at all possible, they would not attend Hogwarts but another school out of the country. Dumbledore had passed laws preventing anyone born in Britain after January 1979 from attending any school but Hogwarts. He had even been given leave to cast complicated and power magic to that effect. People were fighting it but it didn't look good as Dumbledore was too politically powerful and ruthless.

Mr. Sharpblade explained about the Hogwarts Book of Names but he also said that his employer (the person who really caused Harry, Dudley and Petunia to be rescued) had done a few things which would hopefully prevent Gareth and Donnie's real names from appearing in the book. It was another explanation which was too complicated for them to know about and they were told that the less they knew about certain things the better and it would keep them safe.

Luckily for them it had. The names of Donald and Gareth Fields, cousins were listed in the book as was the name Harry Potter. When the Hogwarts letters were sent Gareth and Harry would receive one.

So they grew up healthy and happy and for the moment safe from Dumbledore's manipulations.

The letters were sent to all potential first years. As expected Harry Potter didn't reply to his letter as per the deal between Vernon and Dumbledore. Vernon received the letter and immediately took an extended vacation from Grunnings. He had been saving up his personal time because he knew that someone would be eventually visiting Privet Drive to rescue the boy and he didn't want to be there to explain things. The neighbors would be questioned and give the old Freak the explanation.

Vernon expected for the £1,500 per month to stop but since it was paid to him in cash and delivered by that freaky bird, there was no proof Vernon had received any money. He spent it as fast as it came in on his secret vices which were untraceable. It was good while it lasted and now that it was probably over, Vernon would simply sell the house on Privet Drive and leave. He might get himself transferred to an overseas branch of Grunnings as there was one in the USA and he had been trying to talk the owners into transferring him. In any event he had made money, got a better life and had an escape route planned. He had won and that was all that matter to him.

Hagrid had been sent to rescue the boy only to find the house empty. His presence had not gone unnoticed by the neighbors as he arrived just as many residents were leaving for work. His massive size and the fact that he had broken down the door and started bellowing like a wounded bull elephant when he couldn't find Harry and caused the police to arrive. Long story short, his subsequent arrest made the noon news.

Dumbledore didn't find out about it until Hagrid didn't return. Amelia Bones knew because she had contacts in the Muggle World as many Muggleborns, not being able to find a decent job had left and gone back to their world. Due to their unique talents the more intelligent and determined found work in the Muggle government, military and police. A magical member of Scotland Yard alerted her and it was she who finally sprung Hagrid from jail. Since he had broken the Secrecy Act he could be arrested but Amelia took pity on him after hearing what he was doing breaking into a Muggle home. Just to be safe he was given a hefty dose of Veritaserum. It was a very informative and interesting interview.

Dumbledore finally found out thanks to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, a faithful minion of Dumbledore, and the Headmaster rushed to do damage control. However, Amelia Bones was a wily old witch and had taken precautions not only making several copies of the interview and arrest but sending them to secure places to reliable people. She and three of her most reliable allies had taken the added precaution of wearing a special amulet which prevented them from being spelled or obliviated. Dumbledore had done such a thing but he didn't know it didn't work and thought he got away with it.

Kingsley also thought the same but a few days after Dumbledore's "visit" Kingsley was called in for a meeting, stunned, dosed with Veritaserum, revealed a lot of interesting things, then obliviated and sent off on his merry little way none the wiser. Amelia was building a case against Dumbledore which she probably would never be able to put into action but at least she and others had some proof. She also found out exactly which Aurors were loyal to the Ministry, their profession and her and who held a stronger allegiance to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was panicking. He had personally interviewed the neighbors and it was only then he found out about Arabella Figgs' death. However, the most important fact was that Harry Potter was missing and had been for several years and Dumbledore had only one month to find him, reprogram him and make some quick adjustments to his plans.

This was easier said than done. All Order of the Phoenix members were called back into service and ALL the teaching staff were drafted into searching. Well not all as Quirrell, who Dumbledore knew was hosting Voldemort on the back of his head, couldn't search nor could he be allowed to meet and greet the new Muggleborns. That would be the equivalent of letting a fox into a henhouse to collect eggs for breakfast. Instead he was given paperwork to do.

Only McGonagall was allowed to do her work. She did most of the "boring" work for Dumbledore as well as that of her work as Deputy Head, Head of House of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher. She was overworked and kept that way for Dumbledore's own reasons. She had to do her assigned work otherwise the school couldn't open and/or function in the first critical weeks.

One of her more important duties was meeting the new Muggleborns and "convincing" them and their parents to come to Hogwarts. She would also do a quick evaluation and determine which ones should be encouraged to demand to be sorted into Gryffindor. Those she would personally take shopping to indoctrinate them and the others would be given over to Sprout or Flitwick to take shopping. Snape was never considered as none of the Muggleborns would ever be sorted into his house (or at least survive past a week).

However, due to the current circumstance, she would not only be doing the meet and greet but taking everyone shopping. She also had orders to check for glamours and for other signs of Harry Potter. This year there were eleven Muggleborns. Three were able to pay full tuition and their books and supplies, two pay half tuition and books and supplies but the rest would have to have their tuition paid out of one of the special funds. The other six would be "convinced" to find the money to pay for the books and supplies. That was the way things were done at Hogwarts.

There were only four children with academic promise: Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Faye Dunbar and Gareth Fields. The rest were average or just slightly above. After assessing the personalities of the eleven, Faye Dunbar and maybe Dean Thomas might be Gryffindor material. However Hermione Granger was a definite Ravenclaw but McGonagall thought that with proper persuasion she could be "convinced" to ask for Gryffindor.

She was ambitious enough for Slytherin but being a Muggleborn she wouldn't survive. She was as hardworking as a Puff but her loyalty was in question because of her ambition and need to excel in all things. She was a Ravenclaw due to her love of learning, her intelligence and her competitive nature BUT she could be talked out of going to that House because of the competitive nature of all Ravenclaws. In Ravenclaw she wouldn't be outstanding and as a Muggleborn she would be on the bottom of the social structure and that made her perfect for recruitment into Gryffindor.

Granger knew she was intelligent and tended to lord it over her peers. She was socially awkward and Albus liked that in a Gryffindor. She never had friends due to her bossy and bullying nature. She would never admit it to herself but like so many bullies she made herself feel better by belittling others and making them feel inferior, such as inferring they were stupid but if they were nice to her she would help them. Those were Gryffindor traits.

She was also opinionated, a bit of a bigot concerning her beliefs (which were, of course, the correct ones and if you disagreed with her you were the one who was wrong) and liked to be flattered as she was one of the _**biggest egotists McGonagall had seen since**_ …well…let's just say McGonagall recognized the signs and personal characteristics of…certain people. She was controlling by nature BUT _**if handled properly**_ she would be very useful to Albus.

Albus agreed with her report and told her to work on the girl and "convince" her of the wisdom of being a big fish in the little pond of Gryffindor instead of a little, insignificant fish in Ravenclaw. Albus couldn't influence the Sorting Hat (and oh how he tried over the years) because of the Hat's creation. He had tried so many dirty tricks over the years and one had nearly gotten him thrown out by Lady Hogwarts herself. But it had been worth it because the sorting of 1971 had been so very important to his plans for the Greater Good.

The only way the Hat would or could change a person's proper sorting was if the child pleaded with the Hat to put him or her into a certain House. For example, a child was a definite Hufflepuff but if he/she didn't get into Gryffindor the "House of His Ancestors" he/she would be a disgrace and possibly disowned. The Hat didn't like to do it…but…he also knew that if the child didn't please his/her parents' true disaster could occur. Harry Potter was to have been "convinced" through careful persuasion that he HAD TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR OR ELSE. Dumbledore needed him there for his plans and he would see to it that was where the boy would go.

Since she was under duress and time limits McGonagall was forced to take several students at the same time. She usually took them one at a time especially if she had convincing to do. It was very important that the parents didn't come but in cases like Granger, Finch-Fletchley and Dunbar, she had to do them separately and do it at their convenience because those parents were all professionals and important in their world. She had no alternative but to accommodate them.

She divided the other eight children into a group of four but at least they didn't bring their pesky parents with them as they were from working and middle class families. She never answered questions if she could avoid it and she hurried them along…or at least the ones who would be hurried. Gareth Fields had to be a Ravenclaw as he was just too curious for her tastes and was going to be buying extra books with his money, ask his nosy (but good questions) and…just make a pest of himself which he did. If he wasn't a Muggleborn she could see him going to Slytherin just like…someone else had done when she was a student. But he'd be killed within the week – and it would serve him right.

When all of the introductions were completed she had to make a report to Albus. He was not happy. He couldn't find Harry Potter and there were no Muggleborns who came close to his description nor were there any Muggleborns wearing glamours or who had any type of Magic cast on them.

"Then Harry must be very well hidden, such as under a Fidelius that I can't find him. Either that or he is hiding among the Half-bloods or Purebloods. I'll have a few paternity potions brewed as well as checking for glamours – on the sly, when all of the first years are tucked away safely in their beds."

"What will you tell everybody who is expecting Harry Potter to come to Hogwarts this year?"

"It depends on what I find. Until I check all the first years I will simply say that he has been delayed because of a plot I just recently discovered to kill him once he has left the safety of the place I have been hiding him. They'll believe me. If I find him here, it will be announced that it was all a part of my plan for his safety. If not then…well I will just keep him hidden until _it is safe for him to come to Hogwarts._ "

"Will people believe it?"

Albus suddenly lost the twinkle in his eyes and his demeanor changed swiftly as he said "People will believe what I tell them to believe." Seeing the look of fear in her eyes (which he always enjoyed seeing) he added "However, I am confident that he will be found and soon as…he can't escape me anymore than Tom could."

With that said she was dismissed.

Albus Dumbledore meant every word. He would find the boy and destroy whoever had dared to attempt to save him from Dumbledore and the destiny which Dumbledore had planned for the boy. . .DUMBLEDORE – .

Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross Station. All of the new students were excited but most especially the Muggleborns as outside of meeting with McGonagall and their shopping trip to Diagon Alley, this was their third glimpse of their new world. They really were a wizard or a witch and were going off to the most marvelous school in the world to learn their craft. They couldn't wait but most especially Hermione Granger.

She had arrived early and found a train compartment up front. Then she had her first experience with prejudice in this world. Some upper years entered the compartment, noticed she was a firstie and kicked her out. But from what she knew about public schools that was possibly a normal thing to happen to a first year. She found another compartment with people close to her age already there but once she introduced herself and mentioned she was a Muggleborn, she was chased away. This kept happening until she finally found a compartment in the back of the train where a sympathetic (fifth year Muggleborn) advised her to go.

She was let in the compartment where three boys were already sitting. The first was a shy, slightly chubby boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom but that was as far as he got before Hermione turned her attention to the other boys. Before they could introduce themselves the door opened and a petite girl with curly blond hair and a sweet face asked if she could sit with them. Hermione immediately said that yes, she supposed she could since there was room and the two unidentified boys exchanged knowing glances.

The very friendly girl was Sally-Anne Perks who after saying where she was from and that she was a Muggleborn was interrupted by Hermione who announced the two other boys should introduce themselves since Sally had so rudely interrupted them.

"It's Sally-Anne" said the girl her feelings hurt.

"I'm Gareth Fields and this is my cousin Donald or Donnie. We are also Muggleborns or at least that was what Professor McGonagall told us we are."

"Well Professor McGonagall knows what she is talking about doesn't she?" came a snooty reply. Then Hermione introduced herself and before anyone could say "nice to meet you" she began giving them her full history. She left nothing out adding not only her name, place of birth, how excited she was when Professor McGonagall came to call but cited all of the extra books she bought, read and that she had memorized all of the first year textbooks. Her favorite new book was _Hogwarts, A History_ , and she began listing some of her favorite parts.

The train had left the station but apparently she hadn't noticed otherwise she probably would have made a comment on it. But she was too busy talking about herself, her likes and dislikes and what she intended to do that the only thing that caused her to pause was the sudden opening of the door. A red-headed boy with a smudge on his nose hadn't bothered knocking, he just threw open the door and looked at each person in the compartment before asking "Have any of you seen Harry Potter? I'm his best mate and I can't find him."

"Gareth and Donnie said no but poor Sally-Anne foolishly asked "Who is Harry Potter – what does he look like and…."

"What do you mean who's Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted. "How could you not know who Harry Potter is?"

"Well I don't. I am a Muggleborn so…."

"Oh well I understand now" Hermione sneered. "You haven't bothered to learn anything about this new and wonderful world have you? I wager you didn't bother looking at your books or bought anything you didn't have to – did you?" she asked accusingly.

No one noticed the rude boy slamming the door shut and walking off. Well Gareth and Donnie did but Hermione was too busy picking on Sally-Anne. Poor Sally-Anne just wanted to defend herself.

"I have too looked over my books and read some of the chapters of each. I just didn't memorize them. Besides, I couldn't buy extra books as Mum barely scraped up the money for my books, supplies and new magical wardrobe. She had to borrow from her Mum so that I could…."

"Ah, I see it now," Hermione smugly retorted. "You are one of those students dependent on the charity fund" she said as if that explained everything. It was also said in a condescending attitude but Hermione didn't care as it gave her an opportunity to teach the poor, charity case girl one of the most important things she ought to know before reaching Hogwarts as well as driving home her obvious superiority to those present in the compartment.

She began to rattle on about Harry Potter and all of the books she had read on him adding that she felt almost like she had known him for years. Then she started talking politics or rather her opinion of how politics worked in the Magical World and that segued into a glowing lecture about Albus Dumbledore her new hero.

Sally-Anne was trapped like a deer in front of headlights while the three boys just exchanged glances and tried to rescue Sally-Anne. They failed as every time they tried to interrupt and have their share of the conversation or at least change the subject, Hermione wouldn't let them and just started talking louder. She was in no mood to let anyone else have the floor while she wanted it. Unfortunately for them, she always wanted the floor and was oblivious to the wants and needs (or other information) of her new "friends."

A bit of possible rescue came when the trolley witch opened the door and asked if they wanted something off the trolley. All three boys jumped up eager to make a purchase or at least change the subject. Gareth asked if the girls wanted something only to have Hermione start a lecture on the evils of sugar and that they shouldn't buy anything. They ignored her while the trolley witch gave her a nasty look.

The boys bought some extras. Neville made suggestions as to what the boys might like to try and they brought their purchases and offered to share with the girls. Sally-Anne eagerly took a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog but Hermione refused and continued her lecture on the evils of eating something that tasted good.

The four tried their best to ignore her and she talked while they happily ate. Then she crossed a line, at least in Donnie's book, by committing a faux pas which he could not forgive. Since she was being ignored she took steps to get back their attention. She snatched a pumpkin pasty out of Donnie's hand as it made its way towards his mouth. She had unknowingly declared war.

Donnie snatched it back and yelled at her "Oi, shove off Granger. In fact why don't you leave - leave us in peace. You've done nothing but talk and talk and talk some more at us and you've talked down to us, made fun of Sally-Anne for her Mum not having as much money as your parents and implied she's dumb just because she hasn't memorized the textbooks. Nobody in their right mind does that" he spat out "unless they have some serious psych issues."

"HOW DARE YOU" Hermione shouted out. "I have never in my life met someone so rude as…."

"Then may I introduce you to Hermione Granger" Gareth said. He made a few hand motions indicating that he was introducing Hermione Granger to Hermione Granger but the girl was having none of it.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO ARE RUDE. YOU LOT ARE NOTHING BUT LOW-CLASS…CHARITY CASES. I BET ALL YOUR MUMS WERE NEVER MARRIED – WERE THEY?"

"How much did your maternal grandparents have to pay your Dad to marry your Mum" Gareth shot back without missing a beat. "If she was anything like you it was probably plenty."

The shock at hearing that shut Hermione just long enough for the compartment door to once again slide open and in stepped a poncy-looking boy wearing expensive robes. He had slick backed platinum hair and a look on his supposed aristocratic features that screamed out spoiled, whiny, snob who really needs a good punch in the face and a few other places. The door had been opened by one of his companions, both large, brutish-looking boys who reeked of stupidity and body guards. Donnie took one look at the boy and mouthed out "Dame Edna" to Gareth who had to stop himself from laughing.

"They're saying Harry Potter is on the train. Any of you lot see him?"

"Nope" Gareth said "Why don't you go find his _so-called best mate_ , some rude, strange red haired bloke with a smudge on his nose and wrinkled, second hand robes. He's looking for him also. He was here earlier and the 'best mate' bit was probably just wishful thinking on his part." As an afterthought he added "And while you're at it would you please take this other rude individual with you. This is Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and if she is an example of the usual Muggleborns, no wonder that Dark Lord fellow started a rebellion."

Hermione began squawking her displeasure and didn't see Gareth giving a wink to Neville and Sally-Anne alerting them to what he was really doing. Fortunately they got the joke before Gareth's next pronouncement.

Hermione started out by saying that You-Know-Who had been the most evil person next to Grindelwald in the history of the world and deserved to die. He was also currently in hell burning forever and ever like all such evil, filth should. That rattled Draco but before he could retort or even attempt to cast a curse Gareth struck again.

"Ah, but Donnie and I overheard a conversation while we were shopping at Flourishes & Blotts between two wizards that the Dark Lord was coming back and when he did…well the likes of you would be getting what you really deserved this time." Draco was impressed upon hearing this.

"HOW DARE YOU" she screamed out. "You two are Muggleborns and would suffer the same fate but the EVIL CREATURE IS DEAD AND STAYING THAT WAY AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WOULD NEVER LET HIM COME BACK AND PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD SINCE MERLIN AND WE OWE HIM SO…."

"He is too coming back" one of the bodyguards shouted back. "Isn't he Draco?"

"Of course" came the reply "and when he does well…you will get yours."

"Hmmmfff. Professor McGonagall has assured me that the creature is dead and _**nobody comes**_ _ **back from the dead.**_ Only people stupid enough to say or think otherwise are filthy, evil Death Eaters who are soon going to join 'IT' in hell because Professor Dumbledore is working tirelessly to make it so…."

"Gee I thought they were called Christians" Donnie 'innocently' stated. "Christians believed that Jesus, _**OUR**_ LORD AND SAVIOR resurrected to save us all and…."

 _ **"SHUT UP"**_ Hermione screamed out not only angry for being interrupted, challenged but mostly forgetting about Jesus and the religion she had been raised in.

"NO GRANGER YOU SHUT UP. YOU ARE A RIDICULOUS BORE AND ARE RUINING OUR FIRST TRIP TO HOGWARTS WITH YOUR POMPOSITY, BIGOTRY AND…." Gareth said before the screaming match started in earnest.

Draco did nothing as he was thoroughly enjoying it all. The Mudblood girl was indeed an example of what the Dark Lord had fought against and she had just revealed herself to already be a hopeless, blind follower of the old $*#$& *^ &^ . He'd bet the gold in his money bag she'd be a Gryffindor. However, much like Hermione Granger he didn't like it when he wasn't the center of attention so decided to have some fun.

"So all of you are Mud…Muggleborns?" he asked just as he noticed Neville. "Well Squib boy here isn't" he smirked "but you lot are?"

"Yes they are" Hermione snapped back proudly. "However, although I am a Muggleborn at least I am extremely intelligent, well-read, from a respectable family and…."

"There is no such thing as a respectable Mudblood family" Draco spat out.

Highly insulted Hermione fought back at a very high volume but Draco was not going to be yelled at by a Mudblood. They were making so much noise that the Head Boy was called and he broke up the fight.

Draco and his goons left and Hermione went into full bitching mode. If the others thought she had come up for air and talked non-stop before, they were in for it now because after complaining about Draco, Hermione turned her wrath onto her fellows.

She succeeded only in making the rest of the trip very uncomfortable for the others. They all sincerely hoped she would end up in Gryffindor because they promised themselves they'd sooner go to Slytherin than anywhere Hermione Granger ended up.


End file.
